Falidon
Falidon is an American pay television network which was launched on December 1, 1977 in America, followed by an international rollout in the 90s as the first cable channel for children owned by Royalty Pictures. It is a ripoff to Nickelodeon, But with a twist to it, and the difference being that their live action programs don’t have constant laughter. Current Programming Animated *SpongeBill Squareshorts (1999-present) *Danger Meerkat (September 21, 2014-present) *99 Pug House (April 16, 2016-Present) *Albert and the Rabbits (March 11, 2017-Present) *It's Dukey! (October 7, 2017-Present) *Powerwings (January 1, 2018-Present) *Kingdom Cats (May 25, 2019-Present) *My Reindeer and Me (January 18, 2020-present) Live Action *Siblings for Life (November 24, 2018-Present) *The Evil Teacher (September 22, 2019-present) Preschool *Happy Fishies (2011-present) *Dog Police (2013-Present) *Lightningcars Zoom! (2015-Present) *June & Prune (2015-Present) *Ike the Knight (2016-Present) *Stormy Days (2017-Present) *School of Bats (2017-Present) *Power Ponies (2018-Present) *Ladybug Fairy Friends (2018-Present) *Gabby Matcher: Monster Hacker (2019-Present) *Cliff’s Hints & Friends (2019-present) *Clinton the Giant Dog (2020-present) Upcoming Programming Animated *Adventures in Wowza Park (2020) *Those Musical Creatures (Summer 2020) *Yetis (Fall 2020) *The Gilbert Show (TBA) *Tough Babies: All Grown Up (2021) Preschool *Hey Look! It’s the Bear Family (2020) *The Swashbuckling Tales of Capitan Jacabo (2020) *It’s a Bling Thing (Fall 2020) Former Programming Animated *Boomer and Kalia (1977-1981) *Chop Chop Boone (1977-1979) *Captain Bull and the Boys from Heaven (1977-1983) *Bluey: Cat Wonder (1977-1980) *Weirdo Racers (1977-1985) *Don (1978-1981) *Penn the Cat (1979-1983) *Dogscratch (1980-1985) *Danger Meerkat (1980-1986) *The Further Adventures of Dr. Dumbo (1981-1983) *The Plurps (1981-1990) *The Blueberry Bear Show (1982-1984) *Albert and the Rabbits (1983-1990) *Thames the Strange Train (1984-2018, moved to NBeebies) *Heathbar and The Cattleless Cows (1984-1988) *Underdogs (1985-1989) *Super Marvin Bros. (1986-1992) *The Rocket Girl (1986-1989) *Starbies (1987-1992) *Count Hornbill (1987-1992) *Travelman (1988-1989) *Gilbert and Friends (1988-1992) *Everything’s Peaceful (Well, Almost) (1989-1991) *The Wild Trunkertons (1990-1995) *Yo Arby! (1991-1996) *Tough Babies (1991-2004) *As Told by Tangerine (1992-1998) *Fulton’s North American Stories (1992-1993) *Wolo the Cowardly Wallaby (1993-1996) *Cuddles (1993-1997) *OMG! Real Unicorns! (1994-1998) *Anianimals (1994-2000) *Angry Bears (1995-1999) *Savage Sammy (1996-2000) *Gigantical Mall (1997-1999) *Noodle Power (1998-2003) *Kazam! (1999-2002) *Conquering Quest (2001-2006) *The Nutty FalseParents (2001-2016) *Ratfrog (2002-2005) *The Roaring Thunder (2005-2007) *Freaky and Yum Yum (2008-2012) *Return to Zoomanity (2009-2014) *All Hail King Joshua (2010-2013) *Underdogs (2011-2013) *Rastamoose (2011-2015) *Polly Pocket (2012-2018) *DudeYow (2012-2014) *Sui and Graig (2013-2017) *Pizzawinners (2014-2017) *Cow Duck Avocado Mantis (2015-2019) *Little Royal School (2016-2018) *Witch Way (2017-2018) Live Action *Ferris Wheel (1977-1979) *The World According to Clarice (1992-1996) *Cousin Scooter (1998-2000) *Growing Up Scarie (2000-2002) *R.A.G. (2003-2007) *Anna Banana (2005-2010) *Olympius (2007-2011) *The Jane Kath Blog Chat (2008-2012) *Cooking with Tamara (2011-2013) *The Powermans (2014-2018) *Bizaardwolf (2015-2018) Preschool *Magic Apartment Building (1993-1996) *FruityStories (1993-2013) *Cropalooey Island (1993-1998) *New to This Planet (1994-1998) *The Busy World of Strawberry Hill (1995-2000) *Little Beaver (1995-2001) *Cliff’s Hints (1996-2006) *Arlo the Moon (1996-2000) *Medieval Kids (1997) *Francisco (1997-2004) *Xander Diddly and the Secret Gallery (1997-2000) *Little Shane (1998-2004) *Megan and the Friendly Beast (2000-2005) *Clinton the Giant Dog (2000-2003) *Hampton (2000-2007) *Omblar (2001-2004) *Mark and Cuba (2002-2019) *Edwardo (2002-2006) *Clinton’s Puppy Years (2003-2006) *The Wonderkidsgans (2003-2010) *Hey Heya! (2004-2010) *The Joey Zoey Moey Music Show (2005-2009) *Paxodo (2005-2016) *P.A.C.P. Agent Laney (2006-2013) *Go Amigo: The Show (2007) *The Lynn and Eric Show (2007-2011) *Kyla LaTyla (2008-2012) *Animal Incredibles (2008-2011) *The Great and Creative Amelia (2009-2011) *Sasha and The Panda (2009-2014) *Leo the Builder (2010-2015) *My True True Friend (2010-2013) *Muschka Math Squad (2011-2016) *Bacons Who Are Dancing (2011-2013) *Into the Tunnels (2012-2016) *Cuckoo! (2012-2017) *Guess How Much I Adore You (2013-2016) *The Magic Book (2013-2017) *Walt the Wizard (2014-2017) *FruityStories in the Clubhouse (2014-2019) *Wild Animal Explorers (2015-2018) Category:Falidon Category:Falidon Movies Category:Falidon Jr.